Her Happiest Birthday Yet
by somedayGSR
Summary: [GSR] Birthdays were never a big deal to Sara, until this year.


everyone, sooner or later, has to do a birthday fic. most people would do this around the character's birthday. nope not me. totally random.

anyway, its a little OOC and fluffy but still not that bad.

i dont own CSI. and even if i had enough money to buy CSI, probably wouldnt. i'd get a new car. zoom zoom!

* * *

September 16th. Yep, it was Sara's birthday. It said so on her calendar, but in her mind it really wasn't much of a special day. Sure, she wore a new almost-pink shirt and treated herself to breakfast (or whatever meal she had) before shift, but there wasn't much going on different. The guys might have cupcakes in the break room or something, but since the year that gang had a party on Catherine's birthday and she cried because she thought she had wrinkles, they cut the party thing. She checked herself over in the hall mirror once more with a sigh, she was getting older, and still alone, still a workaholic with no social life, still troubled by her past and unable to deal with her emotions. 'Damn,' she thought, 'this year I swear I will change.' But as she headed out the door to work, she knew she said that every year.

Sara wondered into the break room a half an hour before shift started. She had a soft smile on her face, not an 'I'm-happy' smile but an 'I'm-not-mad-at-you-yet' smile. Plus it was her birthday. She had some moral obligation to be happy on her birthday. Nick and Warrick were into a ps2 game and barely noticed Sara's entrance. Greg was reading some semi-pornographic magazine and had a thread of drool hanging on his lip. Since no one seemed to be aware of her, she somewhat annoyedly announced her presence, "Hello everyone!" she said trying to sound cheerful. All she got was several grunts in return. Sighing, she sat down at the table to enjoy her coffee.

5 minutes later, Catherine stormed in, in a huff. "Ok guys," she said, still scurrying about. Her voice was no nonsense. 'Oh, dear,' Sara thought, 'today's gunna be a long shift'

"Grissom called in sick today," Catherine announced, shuffling papers, "So today I am your supervisor. Nick, Greg, you take this 419 in Henderson. Warrick, a b&e. Looks like an inside job, so watch out. Sara, you still need to finish up Griss and your's case from yesterday."

"Really, Cath. I'm almost done with that one, I could go with-"

"No." Catherine interrupted Sara, "Just finish that one, ok? And I'll be doing all 6 years worth of paperwork your incompetent supervisor left while trying to mend his political faux pas's." Sara sighed again and left the room. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

In only a few hours Sara had solved and closed her leftover case. There was a great sense of accomplishment every time she gave justice to some poor victim, but only allowing herself a few moments of glory, she went back to work. Sara opted to look over some old cold growing cases that were lying around instead of having to face the wrath of Catherine to ask for a new one. 3 hours, 4 coffees and 2 paper cuts later, Sara realized any wrath was better than this. She made her way to Grissom's office to find Cath.

Sara appeared in the doorway and before she could even say a word, Catherine cut her off.

"Hey girl, we got nothing so why don't you go home. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, do you need help with Griss's paperwork?" Sara asked. Paperwork was terrible but oh so better than sitting at home alone on your birthday to stew about how everyone had conveniently forgotten it.

"no, I just called grissom to see how he was doin' and he sounds pretty bad. D'you think you could go check in on him? I mean for grissom to be calling in sick he has to be majorly knocked out." Catherine looked desperate, but Sara knew that looks can be deceiving.

"Um…why don't I do your paperwork and you can go see him. I mean, you two are closer than we are. We um, kinda haven't been getting along very well recently" Sara stuttered

Catherine didn't seem to care, "please Sar, I was planning on sneaking outta here in an hour anyways to catch Lindsey on her way home. It won't be bad, really. He'll be so embarrassed that the love of his life has to see him weak and sickly that he'll practically kick you out. Just go, Sara, and pick up some cough drops on your way over there."

Sara was on her last measure, whining," but its-"

"GO Sara!"

Sighing, she admitted defeat and shuffled out to her SUV.

After a quick stop at a drug mart, Sara was on her way to Grissom's. Catherine said she had called ahead to warn him she was coming. In her mind, situations were playing out. However none of them turned out ok.

As she pulled up to the townhouse, she noticed a black Tahoe in the driveway. 'It has to be Grissom's' she thought, 'but why in the world hadn't he parked it in the garage?'

Taking a deep breath, she exited the vehicle and walked up to the front porch. Taking another deeper breath, she rang the doorbell.

"Um, Griss, it's Sara."

A raspy voice answered, "Come on in." along with some coughing. And Sara did what she was told

Grissom's place was dark and cold. Sara was suddenly scared. What the hell was she doing here?

"Griss?..." she called out nervously.

"SURPRISE!" the lights flashed on and the whole team jumped out at Sara.

She gasped and stumbled backwards. Grissom, who appeared from her right, quickly swooped in and slipped his arm around her back, steadying her.

"Happy birthday Sara." He whispered softly into her ear. But even after she had regained her balance, he didn't remove his arm.

"Oh my…gosh, wow. I…I'm speechless. Thanks guys" Sara stuttered.

"It was actually all Grissom's making." Catherine said, eying the now blushing supervisor.

Sara spun around to look at him, she was obviously shocked.

"Lookee! Sara! We got you gifts! Com'ere and open um!" Greg screeched, surprise parties always made him a bit giddy. Grissom led the birthday girl over to his couch and one by one the gang handed her brightly wrapped packages. A flashy top and a spa gift certificate from Catherine. Some blue Hawaiian from Greg. The Sims 2 from nick. A Barnes and Nobles gift card from Warrick. And then grissom. Sitting next to Sara on the couch as she opened everything, he lastly handed her a small box.

Sara looked at him quizzically for a minute but opened it. Inside was a thin silver chain with a small amethyst butterfly hanging gently on it. It was simply gorgeous.

Grissom smiled, "it reminded me of you. The simple elegance."

Sara was stunned, tears were forming in her eyes, "uh uh, no Grissom. This…this is too-"

"There's more." He handed her another even smaller box. Inside was a small white piece of paper. It read:

_Sara,_

_I know what to do about this._

_Love, _

_Grissom_

She was crying now. Everyone was very confused.

"Please, Sara. I really didn't want you to cry, please stop. I'm so sorry, honey."

Sara looked up at him, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, baby. I've been an ass, and you have put up with it for so long. Now, you don't have to. God, Sara, I love you. And I always have, I…I just have been too afraid to tell you. I never want to hurt you again."

Sara, though still crying, beamed grissom her hugest smile. 'He loves me. He loves me. Oh god, he loves me', a mantra running through her head. Just as grissom was giving up hope that Sara would accept his gift, Sara threw her arms around his neck and cried the happiest tears she had ever cried into his shoulder.

He realized what she was saying and gently removed her from the embrace. He looked into her eyes for only a moment, knowing he had done the right thing. He slowly moved his face closer and closer to hers and in that brief moment, he kissed her. Slow, gentle and loving. The world seemed to stop as their lips met and danced a slow dance realizing that life had not yet begun until this very second. Sara's lips were sweet, yet slightly salty from her tears, but beautiful. Simply beautiful.

Grissom pulled away slowly. His smile was fresh and renewed. "Happy birthday Sara."


End file.
